emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6933 (31st July 2014)
"Adam collapses after taking the missing drugs, leading to an emergency trip to the hospital; and it becomes clear there is unfinished business between Jai and Leyla." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot High on drugs, Adam and Robbie make prank calls to Tracy. At the same time, the police arrive at the farm over the missing drugs and Pete discreetly leaves a message warning Adam. Eric advises Finn to take more time off work if he needs it and Finn mulls over his advice. Ashley is set for his holiday with Carole but is bemused to learn that Kerry will be in the same hotel. The drug does not have a positive effect on Robbie who ends up huddled in a corner feeling poorly. Feeling more upbeat, Adam heads off to the stables to win Katie back. Leyla tries to make Jai jealous in the pub by chatting to an attractive stranger, Will. Finn announces to Eric and Victoria that he wants to find his mum but warns them nobody is to know. Moira and Cain watch as Adam staggers around and Cain realises it's not due to alcohol. Moments later, Adam vomits and collapses twitching, so an ambulance is called. The paramedics put Adam in the ambulance as Pete confirms to Cain that Adam tried to sell him two bottles earlier. Nicola is surprised that her sister Bernice isn't boasting about her recent shoot, until she learns that the photographer was expecting her to go topless and Bernice refused. They share a laugh and the event seems to have given Bernice an ego boost. Cain calls round to Dale View and collects the ketamine, leaving an out of it Robbie on the sofa. Ashley and Carole set off for Alicante. Moira is outraged when it's confirmed that Adam has ketamine in his system, especially considering what they all went through with Holly. She's upset when Cain implies that she may have drove him to it. Cast Regular cast *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *James Barton - Bill Ward *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox Guest cast *Carole - Tracy Brabin *PC Grove - Luke Harris *Will - Aaron Gill *Paramedic - David Paisley Locations *The Grange - Stairs and bedroom *The Woolpack - Public bar and toilet hallway, backroom, rear hallway and stairs *Mill Cottage - Living room, kitchen and stairs *Dale View - Front hallway/stairs and living room/kitchen *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and rear hallway, yard *Hotten General - Waiting Area Memorable dialogue Adam Barton: (high on drugs) "No, no, no, K-Katie should be with... me. Where's And-? Ss-she's probably up there now. Ssh! She's probably riding horses." --- Victoria Sugden: "James's called, he's on his way to the hospital." Chas Dingle: "What's happened?" Finn Barton: "Oh it's not the Ross thing again is it? He told me that was over." Victoria Sugden: "No, it isn't and it's not about him, it's Adam." Finn Barton: "Oh right, yeah well, someone'll have put him in a square room and told him to look round and he'll have got confused." Broadcasts United Kingdom *Thu 31st July 2014: 8.00pm (ITV, ITV HD, STV, UTV), 9.00pm (ITV1 +1) Republic of Ireland *Thu 31st July 2014: 8.00pm (TV3) Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes